Reiko's Christmas Specials
by Paine666
Summary: Just a few Christmas Specials I wanted to share with you. Reiko's Christmas is full of surprises again and again :) Feel free to review and ENJOY reading.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first Christmas Special I wrote for you guys, I hope you enjoy and like them. =)

* * *

Decorating a Christmas tree

"The first squad planned WHAT?", Reiko asked shocked. Jūshirō nodded and repeated: "They want us Captains and Vice-Captains decorate a giant Christmas tree together. On top of that… I can't imagine we did this ever before." Reiko laughed and mumbled: "Truly a year full of surprises." Jūshirō nodded taking a sip of his tea.  
"Jūshirō what has happened, that the squads finally work together?", she asked looking out of the window watching the snow. "I don't know but if that unity remains in the future… it's a good thing. Oh I almost forgot, we have to think about what we want to use as decoration.", he said. Reiko sighed and mumbles: "It's been a long time since I had been celebrating Christmas the last time. I never cared about it in the past since… well since I'm a Shinigami."

Reiko thought about how to decorate this damn Christmas tree for days, but everything she came up with… she didn't like it. She was sitting in her office papers of ideas in front of her, after looking at them she immediately threw them away. 'I'm not made for things like this…', she thought rolling with her eyes. Someone knocked on the door. "Enter…", Reiko said looking at the door. "I'm sorry, Reiko-sama. I just wanted to bring you and Ukitake Taicho the Ohagi's I made this morning. They are not as sweet as usual, since Ukitake Taicho has to take care of himself.", Saya said smiling smoothly placing a box at Reiko's desk. "Thank you, Saya-chan." "You mind telling me what you are doing with this bunch of paper, Reiko-sama?", Saya asked curious. "Well I have to think of how to decorate a Christmas tree… do you have any Ideas?" "Ah… how about you put little lights on it? Symbolizing hope and warmth?", Saya suggested. Reiko looked at her servant and smirked.  
"A good idea only you could have, Saya-san.", said a friendly voice behind the woman. Reiko chuckled because of Saya's frightened face. "Shame on you, Taicho-san. How can you just sneak in here like this?", Reiko asked smirking. Jūshirō smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you, Saya-san.", he said smoothly. Saya shook her head and walked away as fast as she could. "You bad Taicho.", Reiko said laughing. He looked at her puzzled and asked: "Have I done anything wrong?" "No, not really… except of your devastating smile. Oh by the way Saya brought us some of her special Ohagi's." "Oh that woman can read my mind without being close to me.", he said happy and looked at the box on Reiko's desk.

A few days later the Captains and Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13 had gathered in front of the barracks of squad 1. Reiko and Jūshirō had been out the day before to get some small red and white candles. 'I'm sure it'll end up in a total mess.', Reiko thought looking around. Jūshirō was talking with Shunsui and the head-captain. Back at the barracks they decided it would be up to Jūshirō to reveal their idea to the others. She didn't want to explain it in front of the others. "Hello Asada-san.", a voice said smoothly. Reiko turned around at looked at Momo. "Hey Momo, has your squad a nice idea?" Momo blushed a bit and mumbled something about Aizen-sama. Reiko smirked, it was always the same. Mentioning Aizen or Hitsugaya in any way and the girl just blushed unable to speak clearly. Reiko giggled amused. "Yo Reiko-chan!", Rangiku yelled when she arrived together with Shūhei and Kira.

"You may start introducing your ideas now!", the deep voice of the head-captain said, once everyone was here. The chatting around the place had stopped immediately and everyone turned around to face the one who was talking.  
The chosen ones of each squad started to shout something. "Cookies!" "Stars!" "Hearts!" Everyone agreed so far. "CATS!" Reiko chuckled. 'That must have been Soifon for sure.', she thought looking at the blushed captain. Some people were laughing others tried to hide their amusement. "We thought about candles.", Jūshirō said calm smiling all over his face. A few other ideas were mentioned and the discussion afterwards seemed endless. "Silence!", the head-captain interrupted suddenly. Silence covered the place in an instant. "Since we can't decide what is the correct way to decorate the tree, we'll just divide the tree into areas for every squad.", the head-captain said.  
Jūshirō and Reiko placed their candles at the deepest area of the tree, trying to place them in a way so they won't set the tree in fire once lit up. Kurotsuchi let his squad place small scary monster figures on the tree, Yachiru wrapped some pink lametta around their part of the tree. Except of the squad 10 everyone was soon finished. "Taicho let me do the decorating, I have something really special for it.", Rangiku said smirking. Reiko turned around and looked at her friend. Somehow she had a bad feeling about that. "I refuse!", her captain said. "Oh c'mon, Taicho! Let me at least show them, what I want to use.", she complained. "Do what you want…", he replied sighing. Once he finished his sentence Rangiku pulled a small envelope out of her top. Reiko and the other Fuketaicho's gathered around her. Rangiku opened it and some sheets of paper slipped out into her hand. "Aren't they great?", Rangiku asked smirking looking at the female Vice-Captains around her. Reiko could see Shūhei and Kira blushing in an instant. A short look on that photos were enough, Reiko grabbed Momo and pulled her out of the crowd. "Jūshirō get Momo and Hitsugaya Taicho out of here, please. I'm sure they don't want to see this!", Reiko grumbled pushing Momo softly towards her Captain. "Why do we have to leave now? I refuse to!", Tōshirō yelled angry while Jūshirō softly forced them away.  
Reiko went back to Rangiku and took the photos away from her. Before her friend could say anything she ripped them into little pieces. "You won't use them.", Reiko said cold and heard Shūhei and Kira sigh in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second Christmas Special so far - well our beloved Kuchiki Taicho wants to show the Captains and Vice-Captains how to make some simple cookies. Read and enjoy =)

* * *

Christmas Special 2 – How to make Cookies for… adults?

Reiko sighed unhappy. "Do I really have to join this… activity, Jūshirō?", she asked grumbling. "If you don't want to make some cookies yourself, just accompany me then.", he answered smiling. Somehow she couldn't be mad at him once he started to smile like that.

Now, a few days later, Reiko found herself standing behind Jūshirō, leaning back at a wall at the 6th squad's canteen. She listened to Byakuya's explanations about some ingredients and looked around the room. Not every captain or vice-captain was joining this Christmas activity, but she never thought some of them would. It was a surprise for Reiko, that Kenpachi was sitting in another corner of the room, watching his little Yachiru. Rangiku sat next to Toshiro and Momo, Shūhei and Kira nearby. Even Rukia, who asked for permission, was sitting here listening to her brother. All of them were preparing some cookie dough when Reiko looked at Jūshirō's back again. His Reiatsu was steady and strong, no sign of an incoming attack of his illness.  
Since everything was fine, she allowed herself to watch Byakuya's hands mixing some ingredients together. His hands were working precise, strong and soft at the same time. He putted so many emotions into this, she has never seen him like this before. By watching him, she knew he enjoyed this very much. "After you have mixed everything together, put your dough into the fridge. We'll have a break now for about 20 minutes.", Byakuya said while putting his dough away.

Reiko sighed relieved and stretched her muscles. "You want to catch some fresh air?", she asked her captain. Jushiro nodded smiling and told her to lead the way. Walking across the courtyard Reiko enjoyed the sun on her face and that cold breeze playing with her hair. "I could share my dough with you, if you want to do some cookies on yourself.", Jūshirō said smiling sitting down on a bench. Reiko shook her head and replied: "No thanks, Juu-chan. I'd only ruin your work, I'm not made for kitchen work." He chuckled and cuddled her softly. "I can make some cookies whenever I want, don't think about it. Since I can't do my work as captain properly…", he mentioned patting her head. "You know, Jūshirō… you sometimes treat me like a pet.", she grumbled trying to push his hand away. Jūshirō laughed and gave her his devastating smile again. "We should get back inside, shall we?", he asked smoothly. Reiko could feel herself blushing a bit, while she was following him back inside. 'How is he doing this?', she asked herself shaking her head.  
Once everyone had been back they were talking about how their cookies would look like. "Mh hearts, stars, Christmas trees… what do you think, Reiko?", Jūshirō asked thoughtful. "How about you do a bit of everything you think belongs to Christmas?" "Good idea… huh? It's so quiet suddenly…" Reiko looked around puzzled. Then Rangiku chuckled saying something about that might be her way to form cookies. A view others were fighting back their laughter. Shūhei was blushing while staring in Byakuya's direction. The captain in front of his audience looked around, his eyes covered with an expression of confusion. Rangiku poked her captain and said: "Never thought Kuchiki Taicho could be so naughty." "Huh?" Reiko walked to her fellow Fuketaicho and asked what would be so funny. Rangiku just pointed at Byakuya's countertop. Once Reiko understood what was so funny she looked down to Momo and Rangiku's captain. "Maybe you two want to go out for a little stroll, Hitsugaya Taicho?", she asked smoothly. "I refuse.", he replied without looking up. "Momo, will you willingly accompany the captain on a nice long stroll?", Reiko asked the girl. Momo looked up at her puzzled, blushed and unable to say something. Reiko sighed. "Fine… then I'll do it my way.", she said grabbed Momo and Tōshirō and pulled them out of the canteen. The little white haired Taicho yelled at her to let him go but she ignored him.

"Let go of me, what's the meaning of this?", Tōshirō shouted at Reiko. "I'm sorry Taicho, but… seems like this activity is for… well not suited for you, Taicho.", she responded scratching the back of her head. "What?" "Rangiku will explain everything to you later… I'm sure of it. Please forgive me…", Reiko replied and went back inside. "You figured out why they are… having a hard time?", Reiko asked Jūshirō smirking. He shook his head and mumbled: "No, I just don't get it." She leaned herself forward and whispered: "Look at Byakuya's countertop and use your fantasy a bit." Once Jūshirō understood he smiled embarrassed and blushed a bit. "Oh!", was all he said. Since no one felt like telling the poor Kuchiki what was going on, Reiko walked towards him smiling. "You still haven't figured out what the Problem is, haven't you?", she asked smoothly. Byakuya looked at her as he wanted her help but didn't allow himself to ask. "Maybe you should simply change your… point of view and look at your… piece of art on your countertop?", she suggested smiling and hurried back at Jūshirō's side. "Prepare to leave, Jūshirō. I'm pretty sure he'll freak out like hell once he knows about his accident of… art." Jūshirō chuckled: "Oh, I'm sure he will."  
Byakuya hesitated to follow her advice and Shūhei passed out. Rangiku couldn't help herself anymore and started to laugh. Reiko flash stepped at Shūhei's side and helped him to get back his consciousness. Once he opened his eyes she whispered: "Prepare to run…" Finally Byakuya started to walk around the canteen. She flash stepped behind Jūshirō and placed her left hand softly on his shoulder. "I'm ready to leave.", she whispered watching Byakuya closely. The head of the Kuchiki clan stared at his countertop unable to believe what he saw. The sweet sound of a drawn sword caressed her ears suddenly and she started to focus her Reiatsu. "Chire, Senbonzakura." As she saw the first cherry blossom shaped tiny blades of Byakuya's Zanpakuto she used her Shunpo to escape.

Somewhere far behind Jūshirō and Reiko they heard a huge grumbling explosion. "How to make cookies, huh?", Jūshirō said chuckling. "He forgot to mention it was for adults only.", Reiko answered smirking. "Well, at least I could save my dough.", Jūshirō said smiling showing her a box. Reiko laughed and walked towards their squads barracks together with her captain.


End file.
